warriorsnextgenfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Le ScarletWitch/18+ Storyline Ideas
you meet/find a lost kit that holds information about a rouge clan that plans to take over the clans *for the night you spend guarding your clan is when you meet the mystery kit *The Kit and the leader would be the main quest givers to the protagonist at the start until the deputy, tells you to help fight off some intruders who'd be the first boss(es) of the game, that can be defeated with help *of other protagonists of NPCs *or' *the intruders would say they're looking for a kit, and claim the ? a kit as they own, the ? kit then gives a clue to who they are *their' *the intruders and leader are now the quest givers, and the intruders become prisoners, the ? kit and leader are now the quest giver's again *then the leader would say something like "It's getting rowdy here, the other warriors (NPCs) will ask questions to this ? kit *(basically, free time to get your character training and stuff, aft a couple days you find out the kit doesn't have a name and the leader dubs him cloud kit, Cloudkit then gives you a quest to meet up with a ? cat *when you meet up with ? cat it'll be your first HARD (like a boss battle) anyway once you beat the ? cat the cat will reveal that he's named Dasher and explain what's happening in the clan *Dash will tell you he's the one who brought cloud kit to your clan * *so your leader doesn't trust dasher *so you have to come with him after a couple minibosses (foxes and other predators) *Dasher says that in order to reach the rouge clan it'll be a very hard journey *(another break to train) so your leader doesn't trust dasher *so you have to come with him after a couple mini bosses (foxes and other predators) *After you send Dasher and cloud kit off, you fight cloudkit's mother (boss) and she reveals that dasher was in fact NOT the cat who brought cloudkit to your clan rather it was his sister who was killed for her crimes. She then enlists you as a queen at the rouge clan where you'll be harassed and find out the true nature of the pack (time to train). after one male comes to (rape) you, you beat him (boss battle). The queens hold off the other male cats as you save cloud kit from dasher. After beating dasher again, cloud kit tells you where the Leader is, and you leave to kill him. CLoudkit also reveals that he was born from his mother and the leader, after more goons you encounter the deputy who you fight and the male cats along with the leader attack you, left with half health now you strike a deal that if you can defeat the leader in a battle the clan will disband, not keeping true to his word the leader attacks you one last time but this time your leader interrupts and kills both the clan leader and themselves causing the deputy to take over, and you the option to stay or leave, staying would cause you to lose some of your trust within the clan, if not all since the deputy plans to keep the truth to himself, the story ends with either you staying in your clan or choosing to leave. Category:Blog posts